


It Hurts But I Like It

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Orgasm Denial, Other, Pain, Smut, Threesome, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Apparently Mark likes the shock collar more then he previously thought.





	It Hurts But I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of Mark's group live stream so you can thank him for giving me the inspiration :P

Mark was worried, to say the least, he had broken his promise so he knew this was coming. That didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt like hell. 

“Come on Mark, let me put the shock collar on you!” Ethan singsonged.

Mark glared not liking the fact Tyler and Ethan were enjoying this so much.

“Guys maybe I should do something else for punishment like-like dodgeball! Or I could play that stupid frog game!" Mark was trying everything but Tyler and Ethan just shook there heads.

“You promised your audience this, now take it like a man,” Tyler said patting Mark on the shoulder.

“Take it like a man” Mark mimicked under his breath.

Tyler just rolled his eyes and held down on Mark's shoulder as if he was going to try and escape. Ethan was smirking, probably happy he wasn’t the one being punished this time, Ethan carefully placed the shock collar around Mark's neck and clipped it on so it was tight.

“You know the Crankiplier fandom would go crazy over this” Mark mentioned hoping to make Ethan uncomfortable.

But it seemed Ethan was too overjoyed with the pain about to be brought to Mark that he just chuckled and walked over to his phone waiting for Tyler to give him the go ahead.

“Ok Mark, time to get your 28 shocks!” Tyler said evilly, Mark looked up at the traitor, his mouth gaping.

“28!? I didn’t agree to that!” Mark exclaimed.

“Too bad! 28 shocks since you're 28!” Ethan smirked and took hold of his phone.

Mark rolled his eyes but braced himself. This was not going to be fun, why did he have to miss uploading on time!? Or more importantly, why did he make there be a punishment if he didn’t.

“I thought you liked pain Mark, you're always getting yourself in painful situations on purpose ” Tyler taunted moving to go behind the camera.

Mark glared at him, fidgeting in his seat.

“A common misconception”

Ethan and Tyler chuckled and hit the record button again, ready to give Mark his 28 shocks and call it a day. They all wanted to relax today and watch movies, Mark just had to do this cause he broke his promise.

“Ok Mark ready?” Ethan called out, his finger hovering over the shock button.

Mark breathed out shakily and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Mark declared and gripped the chair.

“Here we go” Ethan muttered and clicked the button not wanting to cause Mark anymore pain then he had too.

A painful jolt hit Mark leaving him breathless for a moment. Mark started to breathe heavier, starting to get worried not about it hurting which fuck it did but the fact that underneath the hurt was a bit of pleasure. What is wrong with him!? He should hate this, no he does hate this. Surely it was just the relief of it being over.

“Mark you good?” Ethan asked genuinely.

Mark breathed out and nodded not wanting to share this worrying information with Ethan.

“Again?” Ethan questioned and Mark nodded again wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Another jolt ran through him as he gripped harder to the chair but again along with the pain was the tiniest bit of pleasure. Mark bit his lip, this was concerning. He was actually feeling a bit affected by this, the discomfort the shocks were causing should be enough to scare away any chance of liking this which meant one thing. It was the pain. Mark liked the pain.

“Again” Mark demanded wanting to test this theory further.

Same as before the jolt was followed with pleasure except for now the tiniest bit of heat was in his stomach which Mark knew all too well.

 _“I’m getting turned on!?”_ Mark thought, freaking out internally.

Wow, he really was sick wasn’t he? He would always do all these painful things to entertain the audience he never thought that he would get something out of it.

“Mark you good buddy?” Tyler’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

Mark saw that Ethan and Tyler were staring at him like he had grown three heads, probably because of his lack of joking around about the pain.

“Oh yeah sorry guys, just getting painfully shocked over here, so much fun!” Mark said sarcastically trying to pretend he wasn’t panicking.

Ethan and Tyler scoffed, and without warning, Ethan sent another shock his way. Mark bit his tongue before a whimper fell from it. More heat was pooling in his abdomen now. Ok so this was a thing, this was apparently **HIS** thing. Four were down only 24 to go.

* * *

 

A few shocks later and Mark was needing to cross his legs, who knew this would affect him this much? He hadn’t been affected by anything like this since he was 12 when pretty much anything could make him aroused. This was humiliating, not only were all his fans right about him liking pain but he had put himself in this position. All the other times he had to deal with the shock collar, it had never been this bad. Maybe it’s because there are higher stakes this time? Or cause he is in front of his two friends? Who knows.

“How many left?” Mark breathed out trying to think of an excuse to stop this madness.

“20” Tyler stated, absentmindedly checking his phone clearly Mark was not being that obvious about this which is good. He didn’t want them knowing he had a thing for getting shocked. They would probably start calling him mutt or something.

“Fuck 20 more? This is torture” Mark breathily laughed and motioned for Ethan to go again.

Ethan was giving him a strange look, one that clearly meant more then it appeared to be. But soon another shock was running through Marks body and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning.

It felt like prickles underneath his skin and somehow that was a good thing. Who knew he was a masochist? All Mark knew was that he was semi hard and there was still 19 freaking shocks to go.

* * *

They were down to fifteen and Mark wanted to smash his head through the table, he didn’t know how he could do anymore without it becoming obvious that he was turned on. His friends were going to think he was a pervert, who not only had a thing for pain but for voyeurism too. A bead of sweat started to trickle down Mark's forehead and he brushed it away, knowing the room was going to get hotter and hotter with each passing moment. Mark didn’t know a time where he was ever this horny. Maybe the fact he had to keep collected with being aroused was another thing he was into, maybe public sex was the next step. Mark shook his head, he did not need to be thinking like this. Maybe if he thought innocently then his body would react accordingly. Puppies, and kittens. Cars and airplanes. Grandma, grandma, grandma!

Ethan clicked the shock button again and Mark actually twitched in his pants, aching for more instantly. Ok, so mind over matter was not the solution at all. His hair was damp with sweat and every minute that passed felt like an hour.

“Please tell me we are almost done” Mark panted staring at Ethan.

Ethan shook his head solemnly while the two boys peered at Mark.

“Are you sure your ok dude? You don’t look so good” Tyler pointed out getting a little bit closer to him.

“Fine! I-I’m fine! It’s just hot in here” Mark burst out, not wanting Tyler to come closer in case he could see the tenting in his pants.

Tyler put his hands up and backed off, signaling Ethan to do another shock.

“Shit, shit” Mark mumbled, quiet enough the two other boys didn’t hear.

Another shock, more heat, and Mark was officially having a mental break down now. But he couldn’t quit, first of all, he did owe it to the fans, second of all if he got up it would be painfully obvious what the issue was and Mark didn’t think he could handle the humiliation.

Ethan pressed the button again without warning and Mark unready for the arousal to come pouring through him let out a whimper. Definitely loud enough to be heard. Mark's head shot up, to see Ethan and Tyler staring at him there mouths agape.

There was a moment of silence which Mark could barely handle until he tried to play it off.

“Another one,” he said weakly hoping they wouldn’t comment on what just happened.

“No fucking way are we skipping over what we just heard Mark” Tyler walked up to him and kneeled down so he was eye level with his legs.

Without any hesitation, Tyler gripped his crossed legs and tore them apart so anyone needing confirmation about Marks situation got it.

“Tyler!” Mark squeaked and shut his legs again, a heavy dark blush on his face.

“You know I was confused at first, why you were acting so weird, usually you wouldn’t have been so quiet, so in your head, you would be playing it up for the camera” Ethan stated, walking closer to Mark with his phone in his hand.

He clicked the button and Mark spasmed, a throaty groan leaving his mouth. Ethan’s eyes sparkled like he had just solved the last piece of the puzzle.

“You fucking like it”

Mark ducked his head, he usually liked the attention but not when he was getting incriminated while not saying anything.

“Aw baby don’t be shy, it’s hot” Ethan provided, blushing despite himself.

Mark looked up surprised, Ethan usually didn’t talk like this when they were all fooling around. Ethan was the innocent flustered blue boy who barely talked. Mark liked the change.

“And you were trying so hard to hide it on camera too, but your body was just enjoying it too much wasn’t it?” Tyler wondered, getting up and coming around to kiss the back of Mark's neck.

Mark groaned and nodded, Tyler’s lips felt incredible on his skin as he had been aching to be touched for a while.

“You should have told us, baby, we could have helped you out sooner” Ethan purred while straddling Mark and lowering himself to sit in his lap.

“I-I was worried you’d think I was a freak” Mark panted, a moan falling from his mouth when Tyler sucked at just the right spot.

“No baby I was about to jump you even if you hadn’t let it slip you were enjoying this, you looked so sexy writhing around in this chair” Ethan assured, even though you could tell he was slightly nervous since he wasn’t used to talking.

Ethan started to grind into Marks lap, making Mark bit his lip with want. He had been hard for so long and the simple stimulation from Ethan’s half-hard dick on his was enough for now. Ethan was moaning as well, which sent more heat rushing through Mark. He loved the sounds Ethan makes, they hadn’t done this in a while. They were all too nervous to ever try and initiate something, Mark guesses this was the dam breaking.

“Fuck I’m going to come just from this” Mark exclaimed rolling his hips up to join Ethan’s.

Ethan stopped as soon as Mark spoke and lifted up a bit so Mark would have to strain to reach him. Mark whimpered and pouted.

“Uh uh not when you have 10 more shocks to do baby, then you can come” Ethan smiled innocently and got off of Marks lap.

Mark whined, usually not being in this position. Tyler and he usually dominated Ethan but Mark wasn’t too upset about the role switch.

“Yep, so you're going to sit there and we are going to enjoy watching you beg for our touch” Tyler stated removing his lips from Mark's neck.

Mark stuck his bottom lip out, knowing he was acting childish. It had been so long since he had either Ethan’s or Tyler’s hands on him, he wanted it now.

“Don’t whine or we’ll add more shocks” Ethan warned and Mark stopped whining instantly.

A random shock took him by surprise and Mark bucked up, another whimper escaping his mouth. The pain still felt like dull razors but it was always followed by arousal. Ethan and Tyler smirked at each other and sat on the ground in front of Mark.

“Entertain us” Tyler joked, clasping his hands in his lap.

Mark rolled his eyes when another shock went through his system and he full on humped the air with all of his dignity flying out the window. A strangled moan made its way through his mouth and he gasped for air. This was so intense having them one after the other as Ethan and Tyler watched.

“C-Can I take my pants off please?” Mark asked, not enjoying the restrains of his jeans.

Ethan and Tyler made eye contact and somehow silently agreed because then Ethan was getting up and unzipping Marks pants. As Ethan pulled them down a quiet groan came out from Mark's mouth now that he was free from the constricting denim prison. Ethan threw the jeans off to the side and sat back down again, not giving a chance to breathe before shocking him again.

Mark groaned loudly and palmed himself through his underwear, unable to help himself, as the pleasure and pain surged through him. Once it had lessoned Mark ripped his hand away from himself and looked down at the two other boys hoping there would be no punishment and hoping they wouldn’t be angry. But it was quite the opposite both of them looked surprised and turned on as hell, Tyler smirked and looked over at Ethan.

“Ethan you know what I think would be hot?” Tyler asked scanning his eyes over Mark.

“What?” Ethan said breathlessly after Marks display.

“You blowing Mark while he finishes up his shocks”

Mark and Ethan both snapped there heads to look at a devious looking Tyler. Mark moaned at the image of Ethan blowing him as he had never before. Usually, Tyler and Mark took turns fucking Ethan, they all liked that but fuck Mark just now picturing Ethan’s lips around his throbbing-

“I agree” Ethan smiled and got up from the ground to kneel in front of the chair.

“You up for the challenge Mark?” Ethan taunted while rubbing Mark through his boxers.

“W-What challenge?” Mark questioned, just the simple pleasure of Ethan’s hand making him light-headed.

“Not coming until after all your shocks are done?” Ethan responded he raised an eyebrow.

Mark chuckled trying his best to pretend that didn’t sound like the hardest thing.

“Go for it”

Ethan handed Tyler his phone and slowly peeled Marks boxers down revealing his throbbing length. Ethan licked his lips and leaned in so he was inches away.

“Get ready Mark, I’ve been told my mouth is pretty fuckable” Ethan joked.

Mark rolled his eyes “Yeah by me”

Ethan smirked and licked the tip of Marks dick, making Mark shiver with anticipation.

“Let's test the theory then shall we?” Ethan winked and took the tip of Marks dick in his mouth and started to suck.

Mark groaned loudly and grasped onto Ethan’s hair. He needed to calm down, he didn’t want to end up bucking Ethan’s mouth or something. A jolt of electricity rushed through him as Ethan took him fully into his mouth. Mark bellowed and clawed at the armrests, not preparing himself for that. Tyler was pretty turned on by the noises Mark was making and started to unzip his pants, figuring he could get himself off while shocking Mark at the same time. Mark had an endless supply of places to look, at Tyler’s throbbing dick, Tyler’s pleasured face or Ethan’s lips wrapped around his dick. All of them were intoxicating and made him feel even more breathless. It wasn’t helping that Ethan was deep throating Mark when another shock ran through him, Mark groaned and scrunched his fingers roughly into Ethan’s hair which made Ethan groan. Mark blinked in surprise and tugged again, Ethan moaned around his dick sending vibrations through his entire body, A rosy blush was appearing on Ethan’s cheeks.

“Wow never thought you’d be one for hair pulling blue boy” Mark teased enjoying having something to make fun of Ethan about.

Ethan removed his lips and smirked “Guess we’re learning all types of new things today”

Mark chewed on his lip and guided Ethan’s head back to dick, missing the sensations already. Ethan rolled his eyes but happily began to suck at Mark’s tip again. Mark moaned, letting himself roll up a bit into Ethan’s mouth not wanting to choke him. Mark was already getting close when he was shocked again, making him even closer. He felt his groin tightening and he pulled Ethan off worriedly.

“I’m close” he declared not caring about seeming weak now.

Ethan started to play with Marks balls with one hand and trailed his thumb down his perineum with the other. Mark shook with the pleasure and grabbed Ethan’s hand needing him to stop before it was too late.

"N-No I'm too close" Mark whimpered feeling slight relief from Ethan not touching him.

“Too bad,” Ethan stated “You signed up for the challenge wait until the last shock”

“B-But-“

“The punishment if you disobey will not be something you like, you better not come before you feel that last shock” Ethan shook off Mark's hand and put his hands on Mark's thighs and took him in without warning.

Mark actually growled and bucked into Ethan’s mouth not being able to stop himself.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ Mark started worried that Ethan was hurt.

Ethan detached again and held a finger up to Mark's mouth, tracing his thumb over Marks bottom lip.

“Fuck my mouth”

Without saying anything else Ethan got back to work. Mark held onto his hair again, Ethan’s words not helping Mark fight off the urge to come right down Ethan’s throat. A bunch of throaty groans sent Mark looking over at Tyler who looked pretty close himself, as he worked over his dick. Somehow still able to control the shock button, proving it when Mark felt tingles spread down his arms and more heat soar in his stomach. Ethan’s mouth plus the shocks plus Tyler’s noises were all getting to be way too much. He had been waiting for so long, and all he wanted to do was come but he knew it wouldn’t be worth the punishment, which would probably be tying Mark up and not letting him come for a week if he knew anything about these guys. Mark started to move his hips steadily, his dick hitting the side of Ethan’s cheek, making him feel dizzy with pleasure. Ethan started to use his tongue to trace the veins and Mark just about came right there but somehow he stopped himself, he didn’t know how he had the strength to do it.

Tyler let out a guttural moan and Mark glanced back at him, Tyler had finished and was now panting just from watching Ethan blow him. Which meant Tyler could fully put all of his energy into the shocks now, which Mark didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. Just as he was thinking that, another shock, funnily enough, shocked him so much he lunged forwards and swore he hit the back of Ethan’s throat, making Mark go cross-eyed. Mark expected Ethan to pull off coughing but all Ethan did was smirk and continue. Mark squinted in confusion but he was moderately impressed, who knows how the fuck he did that without dying. Unfortunately, Mark was still dying, seeing as he always felt right on the brink now and he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Tyler how-how many more?” Mark’s voice was scratchy, and all broken from the moaning.

“One” Tyler was watching closely, which made Mark feel nervous.

Only one more he could do this, he was sure he could. It just all depended on when Tyler decided to shock him. Ethan started to rub his hands up and down Mark’s thighs knowing there sensitive. Mark shivered with desire, all he wanted to do is come.

“Please Tyler, please I need to come” Mark begged.

Tyler made a long humming noise and tapped his chin. “Not yet”

“Tyler!” Mark exclaimed his eyes going huge.

“Patience Mark” Tyler chided, shaking his head.

Mark closed his eyes now not only sexually frustrated but just generally frustrated.

“Ok, Ethan I think he’s had enough” Tyler remarked.

Mark's eyes flew open and he squinted, Ethan started to tongue at Marks slit making Mark’s eyelids flutter. He was going to come. And as Ethan licked his sensitive tip, Tyler shocked him and an intense wave of pleasure fell on him and he realized he was coming. He clenched his eyes shut, it was so powerful his entire body was tingling. When he finally opened his eyes again, Ethan was smirking up at him.

“I can’t believe you have a pain kink,” Ethan said in disbelief and shook his head.

“Yeah well, technically you do too, hair pulling really Ethan?” Mark said matching Ethan’s tone.

Ethan sat for a moment in thought but eventually patted Mark's leg and said “touché"

“Guys, why did we ever stop doing that?” Tyler questioned pulling back on his boxers and pants.

Mark decided to follow suit, and start pulling his clothes back on.

“I have no idea” Mark huffed and helped Ethan off the floor.

“Also never took you to be a good dirty talker Ethan, next time don’t hold back it was hot” Tyler added making Ethan flush and mumble a ‘thanks’.

Mark stopped while zipping up his pants and turned to look at Ethan again.

“Wait a minute Ethan when the fuck did you come?”

Ethan chewed his lip and ended up just showing Mark the front of his pants, the zipper was unzipped and there was a tiny wet spot below it.

Mark’s eyes went wide and he gasped “you came in your pants from giving me a blowjob?”

Ethan looked as if he couldn’t be any more embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck.

“What….it was hot, and I can multitask” Ethan mumbled and gave Mark a weak smile.

“But I didn’t even hear you,” Mark said suspiciously.

“Well some of us aren’t loud” Ethan smirked.

Mark blinked in surprise but smiled back, the fact Ethan came in his pants was going to be in Mark’s wanking thoughts for a long time.

Ethan turned around when suddenly he froze and let out a chuckle.

“Guys….we are still recording”

Tyler and Mark looked at the camera, saw the flashing red light and started laughing.

“Maybe we should upload it to Pornhub, we would probably get a lot of hits,” Mark said clutching his stomach from laughing.

“Yeah, well maybe later, you still need to do your punishment video, we only got through half of it before…” Ethan trailed off, the blush still present on his face.

“Maybe I should just upload that full clip for the punishment, it definitely was torture” Mark chuckled and then paused “and I’m sure the fans would love to know that my theory was correct Ethan’s mouth is very fuckable”

Ethan blushed even darker and whacked Mark. Before placing his hand on Mark's shoulder.

“How about we finish your punishment video,” Ethan started and then came up close to Mark's ear.

“And then we double check your theory”


End file.
